As described in Patent Literature 1, a driver state estimation device is known in which a steering angle error between an estimated value of a steering angle on an assumption that a steering operation is smoothly performed and a steering angle detected by a steering angle sensor is calculated, and a driving operation state is monitored on the basis of the distribution of the steering angle error.